1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple clip holding assembly of simple yet highly effective construction which has numerous advantages including easy portability, stability and compactness. More particularly, it is concerned with an assembly having a plurality of releasable clip compartments for holding cards at transverse orientations for ease of viewing and manipulation by the user.
2. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people who play bingo use multiple cards during one session for enhanced enjoyment and increasing the odds of winning. The problem with such multiple use is that it is difficult to physically organize all of the cards so as to enable the ready visual inspection and manipulation thereof. If all the cards are oriented in coplanar fashion such as by laying them all on a table or the like, the player ends up having to use a great deal of surface area, thereby decreasing the pleasure and efficiency of play.
What is needed is a device for more efficiently organizing bingo cards so that a user has better access to each card played. In particular, what is needed is a device which enables a player to orient the cards transversely to one another, that is to say three dimensionally.